Yumi Belongs With Ulrich
by Kasumi Suwa
Summary: A songfic about Ulrich and Yumi. Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift I wrote this a year ago and it is the first story/songfic submitted so please no flames. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I own nothing except the storyline.


**This is my first story so please be nice and review! I don't own the characters, show, or song, but I do own the storyline.**

You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Yumi rolled her eyes as Ulrich talked on the phone with his current girlfriend Amy.

Apparently she didn't get the joke and didn't like fact that it was an inside joke between Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi understood it without even stopping to think, and she thought it was hilarious.

She burst out into fits of laughter with Ulrich while his girlfriend stomped off somewhere.

Now, hours later, he's still listening to her complain and rant about one stupid joke.

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the couch at a Yumi's house. Ulrich snuck out of his room at the Kadic Academy where he boarded even though it was a school night and the night before a huge test. He didn't care. One of his best friends needed him and that's what was important.

Yumi's ipod was on shuffle and they just sat singing along to their favorite songs.

That is, until Amy called. Yumi couldn't hear the conversation well, but figured out that Amy had brought up Ulrich's father.

She put an arm around Ulrich as he flinched and hung up. Amy would never understand the pain that Ulrich felt when his controlling parents who could never be pleased were brought up.

_But she wears short skirts; I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Yumi lay in bed comparing herself to Amy.

Amy wore skimpy clothes where Yumi's clothes never revealed anything more than a little of her stomach.

Amy was head of the cheerleaders while Yumi was a great martial artist but didn't play any sports.

She was happy to just sit on the bleachers and watch Ulrich's soccer games.

She finally drifted off to sleep and dreamed that Ulrich had finally admitted he liked her after being best friends for years.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Yumi was one of the very few people that understood Ulrich and he knew it, but was completely oblivious of her feelings for him, and even his own feelings for her. Why couldn't he see

how much she like him and how much he liked her back?

_Walking the streets with you and you're worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita walked down the streets taking a much needed, and deserved, break from fighting Xana. It felt so right.

Everyone except Ulrich and Yumi went their separate ways after a few hours. Ulrich was yet again wearing his trademark green pants and green short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned over a

beige t-shirt. They walked to the park and threw themselves on top of a nearby bench. They both looked up and when their eyes met they burst into laughter.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine; I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Yumi almost melted when she saw his smile. She hasn't seen it much recently thanks to Amy. She puts him down every chance she gets.

Ulrich kept saying he was fine but Yumi knew better.

Inside he was deeply hurt. After all the years of being friend, she knew his every move before he did it.

She couldn't understand why Ulrich would stay with someone who made him so miserable.

_She wears high heels; I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Amy always over did it with the heels a lot longer and thinner than they should be while Yumi normally wore sneakers, but occasionally wore heels to something formal.

Amy cheered on soccer team while Yumi was stuck cheering from the bleachers with her friends.

She wished more times than she could count that he would ask her to go out with him.

They have been best friends for a while, but it wasn't enough anymore.

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at you backdoor_

_All this how could not know maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Yumi had always been there waiting so how could it have taken him so long to realize that she was the only one for him.

_Oh, I remember you_

_Driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think you know its with me_

Yumi remembered all the times Ulrich snuck out of their school Kadic Academy and ran over to her house.

And all the times he only let his mask slip in front of her, showing the emotions he wouldn't dare let anyone else see. He finally was able to cry and let his emotions out with her. She

always cheered him up before he got to his breaking point.

They knew everything about each other. They could recite their favorite songs, hobbies, classes, and their dreams.

They belonged with each other.

It just took them a while to realize that.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at you backdoor_

_All this how could not know maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Haven't you just thought maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


End file.
